Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: ...Who's the wickedest of them all? What happens to a Yamask's memories when it evolves?


**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Memories are both a blessing and a curse. They bring both joy and sorrow into an otherwise bland life. Even if your memories only consist of bad things, there's always one small recollection that one can savor. They say forgetting would be the worst thing a person or creature can do.

I know better.

I was born as the creature who kept memories of their past life. That's right, I'm dead. And there's more of us than anyone can count, those that are reborn into..._this._ Normally it's not so bad; we find ways to get by and exploring the sandy and ruined halls of our home is a favorite pastime. It's when we let look into our damned masks that problems start to arise.

I'm sure you've heard how our kind weep due to our mask, right? After all, it carries our face from before and brings back memories I do not want (Why others even bother looking at them, I'll never know.). The memories we have differ from person to person. Some were pure evil in their past life and express remorse for their actions (What good will it do, when they can't even fix the mistakes they've made?). Others led good, honest lives and cry because they want to go back (But that's impossible too, for how can we go back?). Still, there are those who've ended their life prematurely and they look back only to find they had no reason to end it.

In all honesty, I despise this existence. I love it at the same time. Not because I'm dead, no. It's because this life has given me a second chance, no pun intended, that I have grown to love it. It's the memories that make everything sour. I don't see why we should waste it by reminiscing on by gone times. My kind have been thrown into the abyss of despair every time they look at their mask, to the point that they willingly let themselves be bitten by the brown and black creatures whose bites hurt like hell, no pun intended (It's suicide to do such a thing and we can't die no matter how hard we try, so why do it?).

Needless to say, I was happy when a passing human caught me into one of those contraptions whose name escapes me at the moment. I was so happy to find something that would distract me from the damned memories and the new friends I made were an even nicer bonus (I never knew there were so many creatures, so many Pokémon in this world.). It really was enjoyable for the most part, even if I had to put up being bitten by the black and brown creature that my trainer caught (She's nice once you get to know her. Really.).

As time flew by, I began to learn about this new world and the changes being made to it. Not just the environment, but us Pokémon changed too while we were on this journey. I wondered, what would happen if I evolved? Would I finally be able to rid myself of the memories? Most likely, if I lost the mask that bound me to them (It was much easier to forget when wearing it on the back of my head. That way, I wouldn't be tempted to see it.). Then the day came when I had gained so much strength, I changed. It's hard to describe…all I remember was seeing my body glow, and then suddenly I couldn't turn my head to look. But that was fine; as long as the memories stopped nagging me and I no longer had a face, then I would be fine.

And then I saw my new form in the mirror for the first time.

The first thing that caught my attention was not the coffin-like body that resembled all those sarcophagi back at my old home, nor was it the extra arms I gained. That mask, that damned mask I hoped to never see again was stuck smack in the middle of my forehead. And my memories became stronger than ever.

My first reaction would have been to punch the mirror, shatter the glass so that my reflection would be distorted and I won't be able to remember any longer, but I didn't (After all, breaking a mirror is seven years bad luck and I didn't want that. Then again, what is seven years to an eternity of torment?). It wouldn't have done much good anyway; my trainer kept me out of the contraption most of the time and I would always always _always_ find some way to see my reflection. Each town we go to, each stream we pass by, each mineral we gazed into had me staring at my face (How could something so simple bring so much anguish?).

I was glad that my teammates slept so soundly at night. They wouldn't miss me if they had noticed I was gone, nor would they care to see the water droplets trickling down my face as my reflection kept taunting me. Oh, I was back to my normal cheery self by morning, don't worry about that. No one would suspect and no one needed to suspect. But darkness was a different story. It was the only time I would contemplate the mistakes I've made and the frustration I feel knowing that I can't turn back time.

Sometimes when I win a battle and I am praised, I want to laugh at my trainer and ask her, do you know why I can take hits like it never existed? Do you know why I am able to bear the pain while dealing my own blows (It's fine. I'm used to it.)? Have you even noticed me shying away when raising a h-hand towards me (Really, it's fine. Nothing to worry about except triggering unneeded thoughts…)? Oh, and my hidden power being poison? That also fits into my recollections (My p-parents only sped up the process…).

I…I want to run away. I have always run away from the punishment given to me, this purgatory known as reincarnation. Not once have I been tempted to look at my mask and cry before my evolution. But now...now I find myself bawling harder than the most emotional of my kind, even if it is silent. It would be better if no one had to go through what I go through, to remember every. Single. Thing. That torments us. Punishment…yes, I have always ran in fear of being punished when alive. Now that I'm dead, it's hard to not even stay still and end it all. But I can't; I am forced to keep moving in a life I don't want.

The worst sin a person can commit is forgetting the wrongs we've done in life, be it the past or the present. Because I have fled from my destiny, destiny now found me. I can't run away any longer...

_Help me…Please…I can't go on like this any longer…_

* * *

**When I first caught my Yamask in Black 2, I noticed he was hardy and quick to flee. Why have a combination like that? Then I started wondering what would happen to a Yamask's memories when it evolves into Cofagrigus? Thus, this was born, though I don't think I did too well of a job at this. ^^; Critiques would be appreciated!**_  
_


End file.
